You Didn't Lose Everything
by LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15
Summary: Magneto knows that Xavier's school isn't the place for him, and plans on leaving to take his own path. There's one thing that stops him. Charles always said there was good in him. Good included love, right? His love for the one mutant that stood by his side every time. He won't make the mistake of not telling her, not this time. Set right after the end scene of X-Men: Apocalypse.


You Didn't Lose Everything

A/N: I haven't written any fics for the X-Men universe, but I got an idea after seeing Apocalypse (which was really good, but left me with a few plot holes and a lot of questions). I've always loved Mystique, since the original trilogy. After seeing the last few movies, I have become a shipper of Mystique and young Magneto. I apologize in advance for the onslaught of OOCness you're about to receive. The purpose of this short story: In which Mystique and Magneto have a little chat after the last scene of the movie.

Erik Lehnsherr was a content man. He still had a guilty conscience, of course, after all that had transpired after Shaw and the military tried to wipe them all out, but he was starting to be able to rest easy. He wasn't sorry for the events that happened ten years ago either. It'd prevented a future where mutants were to be eradicated and humanity wiped out. It'd also made Raven, Mystique, a hero. All mutants and students at Xavier's school looked up to her, idolized her. So did he. But his feelings were something more, something stronger. She was the voice of reason that made him realize he was on the wrong side, that Apocalypse was not to be trusted, wasn't in the right. When he was shown his full power, when his memories of his past resurfaced, he thought he'd lost everything. Leave it to his blue beauty to remind him he still had a family, still had people who couldn't live without him.

He dwelled on these thoughts sitting outside the huge castle like institute that Charles Xavier ran. He knew that he couldn't stay. Charles was his best friend. They had spent ample time together gathering other mutants and providing them a place where they could learn and be around others like them, but their paths diverged somewhere along the road. Charles was convinced that mutants and humans would someday be able to interact and live together freely, openly, without hostility. He, of course, thought the exact opposite. Humans lived in fear of them. It's why he and his dear friend had separated in the first place. But when he left Charles behind, he also left behind someone who he couldn't live without: Mystique.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being. She was everything to him. Recent events had brought this to his attention. Though he would be leaving this place tonight, he wouldn't leave without a proper goodbye this time, without telling her how he felt. He needed to know if his love was returned, if he had a chance. Just as he was about to get up and look for her, he saw her making her way towards him, her appearance that of the blonde girl he met many years ago with the shining golden eyes and fiery spirit. She took a seat beside him, nervously biting her bottom lip with her hands in her lap. She looked up at him with uncertainty and sadness.

"Are you really leaving? You **were** part of the original X-Men. This can still be your home," she told him. He drew her into a gentle embrace.

"This is not my home. My home isn't with the X-Men. Or Charles…" he whispered to her. ' _It's with you_.' Of course, he didn't have the courage to say that. She leaned back and looked him dead in his eyes.

"Then where is it? You belong here just as much as the rest of us do. We're your friends, your family. You have a place here."

"What is left for me here? What would my purpose be? Charles is determined to make me believe that mutants and humans can live together peacefully, without fear. You know, I believed him once. After all that's happened, *shakes his head* it's not possible."

"You don't know that. Things change." Magneto chuckled quietly.

"Raven, you of all people should understand me. They tried creating a weapon that would harness your abilities and use them to destroy us all. They almost succeeded. Even now, they're wary of us. How can you still see a future where everyone is looked at the same and not treated like an outcast, an abomination?" Mystique huffed and crossed her arms, a defiant gaze etched on her face.

"Because I'm just as stubborn as you in your ways. I know that there'll never come a day where everyone views mutants as equals and not monsters. I do know that a day will come where they'll no longer be afraid. It may not be soon, but the day will come. Just like Charles couldn't change your mind, you can't change mine." He smiled softly at her defiant attitude. Ever the fierce girl he fell in love with all those years ago. She met his eyes and blushed a bit. Why was he looking at her with all that… emotion? All she'd said was that he couldn't change her mind.

"… I remember back then, after Cuba, when we left together after all that had happened. _Never_ did I imagine those days leading up to this." He gestured to everything around him. The school, the students, the world itself. "What will you do, now that the X-Men have once again saved the world? Will you stay here, or perhaps take your own path…" She studied him intently for a few seconds, trying to read him.

"Are you asking me to come with you? When you leave?" He nodded slowly. She sighed. "I want to go with you, Erik, I do. But… *looks back at the school* There are people here who need me. They look up to me. Someone has to stay and teach them, show them what it's like being one of us…" He knew he couldn't convince her otherwise, so he didn't bother trying. Instead, he took her hand in his and pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. She looked back at him in confusion.

"Erik…" she mumbled. She didn't know what to say. They were standing now. Slowly, but confidently, he leaned in to kiss her. She closed her eyes and met him halfway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms circle her waist. The kiss was slow, passionate, and absolutely breathtaking. Neither of them dreamed of their first kiss being so amazing. Her skin slowly turned back to its natural blue state and her hair darkened to its usual red. Magneto pulled away and looked into sparkling golden eyes. Mystique didn't seem to notice the change. She only had eyes for the man in front of her she'd pined over, whether she knew it or not, for years. They dived back in for another kiss, electricity crackling at the slightest touch between them. It was as if their senses were on fire, consumed by the heat of their love. They broke the kiss, in desperate need of air.

" *pant pant* You have no idea *pant* how long I've wanted to do that." She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around him in another embrace. "I thought I'd lost everything when Apocalypse found me… But I had you…"

"You didn't lose everything," Mystique replied. "You didn't lose anything, and you'll always have me…" If only they could stay like this. Mystique was perfectly fine with being in his arms for the rest of time. She let go reluctantly, not quite able to meet his eyes. "Are you **sure** you can't stay?" Her hands encircled his face, gently stroking his cheek. He leaned into the touch.

"… Maybe one day, when things are different, I can. Until then," he began, gently taking her chin and making her meet his eyes, "Know that I love you, Raven, with all my heart. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I just…" Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes watered a bit.

"You're just going to confess your feelings and disappear?" Her words held no heat, no blame, no anger. It was an honest question. He couldn't, nor did he want, to answer that.

"You know how to find me if I do… I suppose I could stay for a little while, though I'll leave eventually." Her eyes brightened and her smile reached her eyes.

"I love you too, Erik," she whispered. She took ahold of his hand, intertwining their fingers together as they walked back up to the school. When they reached her room, Magneto shut the door and locked it, making sure no one could interrupt them. Mystique was already on the edge of the bed, beckoning him over. She helped him take off his clothes as they showed each other just how deep their feeling ran in the heart of the night…


End file.
